dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission to Skull Island, Chapter three
Chapter three of Mission to Skull Island. Story The three juvenile Skull-Islanders (a Venatosaurus-boy, a Terapusmordax-girl and a Megapede-girl) crawl out of the chasm separating the wall and their village from the wilderness. All three had some bruises: the trek through the gorge did indeed prove to be dangerous; dozens of Deplector''s had taken over the rock-faces outlining the chasm and tried to make a meal out of the three, but the three natives prevailed. The ''Megapede chews out the raptor for his recklessness, but the dinosaur blows her off saying its just a scratch, but she was still angry until the flying-rodent acts as peacekeeper and reminding them they have a mission to do, and quickly they all hit the road. As for the Jungle-Aces and their accompanying Atercurisaurus, they had found one of the many outpost-like dwellings that signaled to travelers a place to rest, so they settled there for the night, the Atercurisaurus standing guard incase of nocturnal hunters. Come morning, Ernie wakes to the sound of foraging animals and finds a herd of Malamagnus (a relic dinocephalian synapsid): the hippopotamus of the synapsid world busily feeding on the water-plants. Feeling hungry just from watching Ernie spies a bush nearby loaded with berries, he plucks one and eats it, instantly liking the flavor so he gorges himself while watching the synapsids. Bert meanwhile was rudely awakened by a few Mortaspis (a skull-island mosquito) trying to suck his blood. Eventually Bert couldn't take it anymore and draws out his Thompson-machine-gun and blasts at the bugs, waking everyone else who was still asleep and drawing Ernie and the Malamagnus's attention. "Bert what are you doing?" Kit groans, "exterminating" Bert answers and finally kills one Mortaspis with a few more bullets, "well, might as well get something to eat, I found some berries" Ernie proposes and offers a handful of berries, so they all get up and have breakfast, at the same time a Swamp-wing (a literal flying-frog) glides about for a meal of its own, until a Needlemouth (a predatory fish) jumps out and snatches it up, their stegosaur chaperone got by on some sedges and moss as well as a few ferns: not as picky as his species, which the other Atercurisaurus could learn from, after breakfast they attempt to set off in the marsh, but the Malamagnus had moved toward the dwelling to continue feeding, and when Felix approached one turned and hostilely hissed at him, "guess we're gonna have to wait and let these guys finish" he suggests, though another animal had other ideas: out of nowhere a Hydruscimex (a giant aquatic centipede that resembles a fusion between the waterfall-centipede and the Arthropleura) leaps out of the water and pounces on a sickly-looking Malamagnus and both flail about, the rest of the Malamagnus attempt to wretch the bug away from their member, gaping their mouths to show their hippo-like tusks, and as soon as the attacked synapsid ceased thrashing the others move in and the centipede bolts away, but then sits at a tree and watches: it managed to apply some venom in the Malamagnus before being chased off, now it just has to wait for the venom to do its job, and sure enough the poisoned Malamagnus began to weaken and collapses, the other Malamagnus, seeing that their friend was beyond any help now, abandon it and continue feeding elsewhere while the Hydruscimex returns and hulls its prize away, allowing the Jungle-Aces passage, "whoa, and I thought centipedes were repulsive before" Oscar comments before they trek into the water. The marsh was difficult to walk through, but at least swimming in deeper parts of water was easier, if not unnerving as something could show up and try to eat them at any second. Various fish from Fire-sides and piranha-like Rhadamanthus swim out of the groups' way, where they're gobbled by Skull-Island-Egrets. Felix also came across some Stink-fish feeding until they notice the hippo. "Ooh check these fish out" Felix notes creeping closer, though the fish become defensive, "ooh that's festering ugliness" Felix comments until one fish spews some chemical-laden excrement right in his face, "ah! my eyes, I think it's acid" Felix screams jumping about before tiring, "ew, I hope that's not contagious" Sam prays as Felix washes the gunk off, "ah these are too disturbing to live" Felix swore and draws out a shotgun, "take that, you nuisances" he taunts and shoots the fish, killing them, unfortunately his flailing from earlier caught the interest of a Piranhadon on the hunt and swims toward them, "boy Felix you are one...what was that?!" Rey began until she felt something touch her underwater, then Bert suddenly started flailing and screaming before being pulled in, "Bert!" Oscar cries and they all dove after him, where they find Bert struggling against the giant fish-creature who tries to drown the bird, Felix throws his spear and struck the fish in its right-flank, making it let go of Bert who immediately surfaces to breath, and is being tended to by Oscar, "you okay Bert?" the golden-bear asks, "yeah, barely" Bert replies as the others finish the beast off, "that was close" Sam remarks, "I'm okay guys, just a little winded" Bert assures, but before they could relax a Skull Island Snapper arrives (a ferocious snapping-turtle like beast, but despite its appearance and lifestyle it was really a tortoise), having also been drawn by the commotion, but upon seeing the now dead Piranhadon it decides to leave the anthros alone and scavenge on the fish and the gang take it as their chance to leave, coming out on a shore, they see the body-paint they're still covered in hasn't washed off from swimming, "guess the paint's waterproof" Rey remarks to Kit's skull-drawing on his pecs, and when Kit scouts ahead a cage of legs sprang out from above and catch him, "Kit!" Rey gasps and rushes to his aid, finding him in the clutches of a Stickalithus (a giant spider bigger than even the goliath-tarantula, and with a taste for dinosaurs), and the oversized arachnid takes a bite on Kit's shoulder, but suddenly lets go and drops Kit, and spiting out some fur: clearly mammals were not part of its diet and it retreats, "you okay?" Ernie asks, "yeah, that was weird" Kit confirms and remarks before they continue their mission. As for the Skull-Island-trio, they came across the first signs showing they were on the right track: the dwelling the Jungle-Aces just left. They also found evidence of gunfire and recall hearing gunshots earlier from further away. Now they knew they were near, so they head into the marsh themselves to find them, that is if they hadn't died yet. Stay tuned for Mission to Skull Island, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction